1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baler for compacting and forming into convenient-sized bales any form of material, such as metal scrap, garbage, paper waste or textile materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known balers suffer from the disadvantage that the entry or opening into which material is loaded is inconveniently small in area so that there are difficulties in introducing the material into the baler.
Furthermore, the known balers are relatively large, massive structures which are difficult to transport from one location to another and usually are mounted in a fixed manner on secure, immovable, support structures. This results in the disadvantage that the material to be baled has to be carried to the baler from the area where the material is produced or available.